


Bitchy Californian sun

by gemmarshmallow



Series: Of everyone I ever knew [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: 1x19, Episode Related, F/M, Post 1x18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmarshmallow/pseuds/gemmarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He draws her in closer and there's something familiar about him. Veronica steadies herself by putting her hands on the person's upper arms and even before she opens her eyes she knows it's <b>him</b>.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Post 1x18. Will continue into 1x19. Veronica's PoV of the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitchy Californian sun

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all rights belong to Rob Thomas, I'm just here to borrow and play with the characters a bit.

"California's sun can be a real bitch in the summer," she thinks.

She is running on the beach, slowly approaching the ocean. It's hot and humid and even though she's lived here all her life, she can't help but think today's the hottest day in all the time she remembers. 

As her feet touch the cool water, she hears someone else running behind her. For some reason, that doesn't scare her, instead, it brings a smile to her face and then she's running faster, lifting her legs higher to avoid the waves slowing her down. She rushes to the point where the water reaches her hips and she dives. The water is cool but it relaxes her and she feels better, not minding the heat of the sun. 

The water is refreshing against her skin and swimming makes her feel light and happy and it seems as though there isn't a worry in her world. And as she reluctantly rises from the water and feels an arm curl around her waist, her world seems even brighter somehow. 

She's grinning and giggling ( _giggling?_ She doesn't _giggle_!) and even though she can't see anything yet due to sun shining directly to her eyes, she feels happy, she feels _good_ , she feels as if she belongs there, with the person's arm around her. He draws her in closer and there's something familiar about him. Veronica steadies herself by putting her hands on the person's upper arms and even before she opens her eyes she knows it's _him_. 

Logan is hugging her close and smiling that smile of his he gives only when he's unconditionally happy. His other hand, the one that isn't holding her close, brushes her hair to the side and stays on her neck, his thumb lightly brushing her jaw. He gives her a light kiss on her nose, kisses both of her cheeks and then leaves a trail of kisses on her jawline. Their eyes lock for only a moment that seems to stretch out to a minute (or two, or five - she isn't sure) and then they both give in and the next thing she knows is that they're kissing. 

She closes her eyes as his hands move to her hips and her legs almost give out (yes, he's _that_ good). She gasps and he uses that opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth and suddenly she's dizzy and she doesn't know how long she'll be able to keep this up. As though he knows what she's thinking, his hands guide her legs around his hips and she's grateful for the support and for the closeness of their bodies. 

Veronica's hands make their way across his shoulders to the nape of his neck and he growls and it's the sexiest and most frustrating sound she's ever heard because _did she really just make him do that?_ Their tongues battle for dominance although neither of them is eager to win this time. It's more about keeping up and the battle itself.

The waves are hitting their sides but Veronica doesn't really mind that, in fact, she doesn't pay much attention to anything but Logan's lips on hers and his hands running up and down her sides and his hair under her fingers and how his chest muscles move as he holds her close. And _is the water warming up_? Because now she's hot all over and her body's tingling everywhere he touches.  
And then she can't breathe anymore and as they pull apart and pant looking at each other there is a wave that goes over them both.

Suddenly, she's in her room, staring at the ceiling as she tries to return her breathing to normal. 

It's crazy. It's _all_ crazy. She's distressed and worried because _since when does she have these kinds of dreams?.._

It's weird because it's the first night in a very long time she dreams about something not related to Lilly.  
Her dream isn't about Duncan smashing Lilly's head with the ashtray; it isn't about Jake Kane and her mother having an affair and then Jake killing Lilly when she finds out. Veronica doesn't even dream about the bittersweet memories of her and Lilly chatting about guys, Lilly going through Veronica's closet and complaining about her sense of fashion. She can't even remember having a dream that didn't involve Lilly in the last year - it was _always_ Lilly and even if she _had_ dreams about something else, she never remembered them. But tonight...

Veronica leaned on her right arm and looked at the alarm clock next to her bed. 1:18 am. 

"Lucky me! Haven't even been asleep for two hours and here I am," she said, clearly annoyed. 

Veronica flopped back onto her pillow and the water inside the mattress started slushing from side to side which did not help her with ignoring the dream she just had. As she closed her eyes, the images from the dream started coming back to her. 

The water around her, Logan _very much_ invading her personal space, his lips on hers, his toned body all pressed to hers. 

A blush rises to her cheeks and her chest as she remembers everything that happened in the dream. And as she reflects on how amazing he felt kissing her, her mind can't help but go back to the reality, to how he felt in her arms that same evening in the Camelot and _okay_ , so maybe it _isn't_ a coincidence she dreamt about him as she couldn't stop herself from thinking about their kiss for a whole day but _this has to stop_.

The funny thing is, even though she is frustrated as hell (emotionally, of course. She isn't frustrated sexually, _she can't be_ , and she _isn't_. Not over _him_ ) she also feels... happy? without worry? Is that even possible for her, for Veronica Mars, the investigator?

She opens her eyes and looks inquisitively at the two bird figures she knows sit on the top of her doorframe. As if they have all the answers she needs.

Besides _Logan_ being the one she had a full on make out session in the ocean with, the thing that worries her the most is that she can't remember herself being that carefree in ages. She is herself in the dream and she knows that, but also it seems as though she's less negative, more trusting. And it scares her because that's _exactly_ how she felt when she kissed Logan in the Camelot. Everything just disappeared for a minute, she could be happy and stop thinking, even if just for a while. Stop thinking about Lilly's case, about her father moving on while her mother is in rehab, about Duncan being missing. Just. Stop. Thinking. 

Which is exactly what she wants to do now. Stop thinking and start sleeping. 

"Come on, Veronica. You've learned to ignore other people's thoughts about you. Why don't you try ignoring yours for tonight?" She mumbles exasperated and forces her eyes closed.

If she tosses and turns in her bed for another three hours before sleep finally claims her, and if Logan appears in her dream once more that night, and even if she feels she can't really ignore this thing as much as she would want to, the next morning she puts on her usual 'not-bothered' expression and chalks last night's events up to the lack of sleep she's had this past month while delving further into Lilly's murder case. 

"Yup, it's all about the lack of sleep," she tells herself as she closes her locker before turning around and stopping short at the sight of Logan looking at her. 

_Or maybe not..._

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come focussing on Veronica's thoughts during 1x19 episode "Hot Dogs".
> 
> No beta so if you see any mistakes, I am truly sorry, I'll be sure to fix them if I/you notice anything. :)  
> Always appreciate the reviews (even the criticising ones).


End file.
